


Kitten Kiss

by luucarii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: The night before the School Festival has Gundham a little nervous for his class' exhibit.Hajime knows just the way to encourage him.





	Kitten Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kiss prompt - kiss as encouragement

The School Festival was something Hajime had been looking forward to since the year started. While most other classes were taking the cheap way out and doing quick and simple maid cafes, or fortune tellers, Class 77-B was in the midst of readying for their farm themed display led by the only student who could possibly be trusted with animals: Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder.

 

Granted it wasn’t as if Gundham was working entirely alone, the whole class pitched in in their own ways. Chiaki was in charge of running the theme through with the teachers and taking notes on what the class could and could not have (which as long as the animals weren’t _too_ big they were allowed, though they were the class’s rsesponsablitly). Nekomaru, Akane and Kazuichi worked on making small pens for each animal and Sonia was in charge of writing out the labels for each. Mahiru worked on advertising, taking pictures of the animals in advance and hanging posters up around the halls. Teruteru worked on making animal-friendly foods with Peko coming by to check on him. Ibuki was in charge of setting up a playlist of songs to play in the background (though everyone _stressed_ that the music should be soft and nothing too crazy with guitars). Ryota made a small banner for the classroom and Fuyuhiko and Nagito were placed in front of the classroom in an attempt to lure in students. Gundham, with the help of Hajime who volunteered, was in charge of bringing animals to the school and Mikan and Hiyoko kept their eyes on the animals during the event to make sure they were feeling alright.

 

By the end of the day before the festival, the once somewhat dusty classroom had been transformed into a mini farm. The desks and chairs had been moved all the way off to the side corner and four clean wooden fences were set up around the room. The four fences were labeled “rabbits” “dogs” “cats” and “ducks.” There weren’t any animals in them yet, Gundham refused to let them stay the night in an “unholy sanctuary that had not been cleansed such as Hope’s Peak.”

 

Gundham and Hajime were the only two left in the classroom. Gundham was too busy looking at every pen to make sure there was not a single thing that could harm the animals. He was usually dutiful when it came to his talent, keeping his animals safe, well fed and out of harm, and it was no exception for the festival. Hajime had grown tired of the work and was sitting atop one of the desks that were pushed off to the corner. He watched Gundham through tired eyes, examining the room, making sure not to leave a single corner untouched.

 

“Look, Kazuichi and the rest aren’t professionals but I trust their work. I’m sure the pens are perfectly safe.” Hajime mumbled and Gundham’s head shot up. His eyes hardened into a glare.

 

“Silence. Never would I risk my minions against the shoddy work of amateurs. This Evil Fourth Eye reveals the hidden dangers in this room.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. I’m tired, okay?” Hajime chuckled and let out a yawn. He leaned back against the desks and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long day, Hajime just wanted to go home, flop down on his bed and sleep the night away.

 

Gundham went silent but he continued shifting around the room. It took a little bit but the room soon fell silent. Hajime opened one eye and saw the Ultimate Breeder standing beside the desk he was laying on. His expression was serious as he stared at the center of the room. It wasn’t like him to go silent for long and Hajime was half expecting a sudden comment on how the room was finally to his liking.

 

“You okay?”

 

Gundham nodded and shut his eyes, raising his scarf to cover his mouth.

 

“Gundham, what’s wrong?”

 

Hajime sat up and reached for Gundham’s free hand. It didn’t take long for Hajime to realize that Gundham was shaking, if only so slightly. It was barely noticeable.

 

“You’re nervous, huh? About tomorrow?”

 

“How dare you make such inaccurate assumptions?” Gundham pulled away and Hajime chuckled to himself.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’re good at what you do. The animals’ll be fine and everyone’ll love it.” Hajime smiled and reached for Gundham’s hand again, pulling him toward the desk. Gundham kept his gaze towards the pens and tried to ignore a snickering Hajime, pulling his neck down to his height. Hajime leaned forward and gave the smallest peck of a kiss on Gundham’s nose, enough to the other’s face flush red.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is bad lmao. I've played through sdr2 twice and I'm still not too confident in writing like half of the characters (I mean hey, it's a good excuse to go play it again!)
> 
> But hey I like trying my hand at different ships so I mean I wouldn't give up the chance to write for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
